Tales from the Mind of a Crazy Author
by R a i n-xDrop
Summary: My wacky cast of Pokemon characters come together in a crazy and light-spirited yet deep and intricate story with a well hidden and still vibrantly visible plot.
1. Note:

Tales from the Mind of a Crazy Author

**Note:** Um, hay? n.n;;

This is my first attempt to write a plausible story of a sorts. Of course, this is going to be much more random, and less than a serious story than the others I plan to write. Right now, I just need to get them out of my mind before they rip my brain apart My cast is quite large, so I should explain who's who, and a little bit about them...

**Noiy:** If there was an award for staying the quietest for the longest amount of time, Noiy would beat Orhanaal hands down. The Chimchar and Pran somehow make the perfect duo; even though they seem to be from other worlds, they follow each other everywhere, and keep on eye on the others back. Noiy watches Pran and makes sure the Munchlax doesn't get himself killed, while he, in return, brings Noiy back into this world after drifting off with horrible corny jokes. Though he enjoys his best friend's antics, Noiy most of the would rather be off by himself, thinking about God knows what. Noiy isn't much of a fighter, though when he does get into a fight, he makes quick, light moves. This is reflected by the way a drifts between lala-land and reality. All in all, Noiy makes up a very special part of this crazy cluster of Pokemon.

**Pran:** The one who will make every situation, no matter how grim, seem funny and light-hearted, this Munchlax is the heart of his group. Even though he's a little chubby, Pran will move from spot to spot in the blink of an eye without anyone noticing. Also adding to his comical relief, the jokester likes to gobble down everyone's food, though he normally gets hurt from it. Pran is a very special Munchlax; he was born with the ability to use the move Whirlwind. This attack he uses to get apples down from trees - and to annoy others. Although being quite young for his age, Pran has almost perfected the Shock Wave attack, which in his version shoots a pillar of electricity. Of course, since some of the time Pran can't control the power that his ability houses, most people don't let him use it. This is why people label Pran the klutz.

**Orhanaal:** Orhanaal is a Honchkrow. He acts like a parent and leader of the group, since he is probably the most mature, next to A'rilath and Bellaria. Orhanaal is normally quiet most of the time, and often tends to do whatever is at hand before anything else. But from his brash nature, and what seems to be like carelessness, Orhanaal has developed a very strong iron will. Though he won't admit it, the rest of the group knows that the Honchkrow would do anything to save his friends, no matter what it would take to complete the mission he is currently on. Orhanaal, for some reason, gets very testy when asked about his past, and no one seems to know why. A few think it's because of something in his childhood. It could be something he had to face up to. But whatever it is, his eagle eyes hold hold every story and memory.

**A'rilath:** A'rilath is an almighty Claydol. From the group, he is by far not only the oldest, and maybe even the strongest, but some think the most intellectual. A'rilath is very inquisitive, almost as much as Noiy. He could be known as the engineer of the group; A'rilath is always wondering how things work, though he doesn't dare take things apart. In his spare time, A'rilath likes to practice his own fighting style that he has created during his journeys across the land, though he's yet to have come up with a name for it. The style involves a lot of swinging movements, and A'rilath throwing his body weight around in a contained manner. When practicing, he is like anyone else who meditates; doesn't like to disturb, and will get mad at those who do. Luckily, no one dares to attempt to face the wrath of the Hidden Power.

**Bellaria:** She's a Drifblim, and she'll get that smudge off your cheek. Bellaria is the mother of the group, and she is overly protective. Noiy and Pran somewhat look up to her as their own mother, especially when Pran gets in trouble - and chased. Somehow, they always get the better end of the deal, and someone else pays for it. While as lovely as she can be sometimes, Bellaria can get a little... parental. She believes that Noiy and Pran do more for the 'environment' and makes them do chores for her. Bellaria also tends to smother the boys with a lot of love before letting them go. Deep down, while she can be a little crazy, she truly does love the boys, and worries very much about them. So much, in fact, that she's offered to move in with them, and take care of the two...

**Zerick:** The Luxray is a bit of a loner. He never seems to be around, and when he his, he never truly seems to be there. Zerick only prefers to talk to Ainaya and A'rilath, who are both very old Pokemon. According to them, Zerick is almost as old as Orhanaal, and is just as powerful, maybe even stronger. Noiy and Pran can't get a word out of them; in fact, the two can barely get a glance from him. Of course, they take this as an insult, but the others say not to take it to heart. That's just how he 'normally is'. Constantly Pran pesters people about Zerick, but Noiy seems to sit back and take in the mysterious air that surrounds the Luxray. The duo have never actually seen Zerick battle, but they have heard tales of magnificent battle in which he was victorious with his incredibly artistic battling style.

**Ainaya:** The Elder of the small town of Odrava, many small Pokemon like to nest in this Torterra's tree. It's safe to use the words kind, hardy, and light-hearted to describe this humble beast of the earth. Ainaya, who is just a little older than Orhanaal, being about seventy or so, takes great responsibility with everybody in the town he governs. The Pokemon has spent countless hours filling the heads of young Noiy and Pran with crazy stories from not only his past, but from others. Of course, the little pair find Ainaya to exaggerate often, what with his fading memory, and jolly spirit. Though his stories down really make since half of the time, Noiy still somehow finds some morale within the words. Of all people in Odrava, Ainaya seems to know most about the enigmatic Zerick.


	2. Fragile Beginnings

**Naede: Hey! The first chappie to this is finally up.**

**Orhanaal: 'Bout time.**

**Naede: Quiet. A'rilath, care to help me?**

**A'rilath: Naede does not own Pokemon, else Magikarp _would _have Hyper Beam.**

* * *

'Our eyes can't decipher all of the enigmatic mysteries.

Not only our eyes; neigh, our minds.'

Amongst some of the most northern mountains in Sinnoh is a small, cleverly hidden town named Odrava. Governed by a hardened but gentle Torterra known as Ainaya, it's population consists of but Pokemon, mainly because humans can never find the town. While not inhabited by many residents, Odrava still prospers in the chilly winds of upper Sinnoh. This, is the story of the evidently incredibly important members of the city, of which whose names are Noiy and Pran. The duo will by shipped off on an adventure which can not be captured with just simple words. This journey will span across the mountains of Sinnoh, past worn landmarks and lush bundles of trees. It shall contain the elements of many sides of the dial; despair, jealously, and even romance. Two very distinct personalities come together in this epic adventure. But for now, we shall head back to the small Pokemon filled town of Odrava.

Considering how far north in Sinnoh it is, Odrava houses several different types of berries that grow on the outskirts of the vicinity. It is situated near a forest of trees and snow, and much of the town relies on supplies from the woods to survive. Things like herbs for healing and foods, firewood for colder nights, and fruits for when hunger strikes are just some things that are exported from the forest. The town itself is based in a vertical position, with a backside against a side of the large Mt. Coronet. Many Pokemon from the surrounding area come to Odrava for the hospitality of the elder, Ainaya. His kindness and warm heart are well known by the Pokemon, and many come to see him when they are injured, or in need of a warm house for the night. All of these things - herbs and berries from the forest, beautiful mountain scenery, the wonderful elder - makes the small yet lively and important town of Odrava a lovely place to live in.

Of all the residents of Odrava, Noiy, a Chimchar, and Pran, Munchlax, are probably the most active - and the craziest. The duo are always in the forest one minute, then visiting the elder the next. Since they have no real parents, Noiy and Pran often look up to the town parent, Bellaria. She is known for her Aspear Berry Cookies, which is the one thing that warms the bellies of her two 'children'. On this particular day, Noiy and Pran are off on their first adventure for the winter; finding the ever valuable berries for Bellaria's lovely pastries.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Pran?" An ever worried Noiy spoke. His fiery rear end melted the snow his feet crossed over. This would be how he would track his way back to Odrava.

A very boastful Pran was leading the way. The way he lead the trail, the two were heading rather southbound, sticking close to the walls of the majestic peaks of Mt. Coronet. Leaf-less trees dotted the area, and when covered with snow, added a very wintry look to the scene. The first snow of the season sprinkled from the sky just last night, which lightly dusted the trees with a white coat of beauty. "Of course I know, Noiy! I sat there for at least twenty minutes, and there was still a bunch more berries to pick..." Pran bounded across the a small bump, while Noiy sighed and walked casually behind his best friend, several feet behind.

Noiy walked with his arms behind his head, gazing somewhat dreamily into the air, and peaking at the trees every so often. He glanced at Pran from time to time, but he trusted his friend not to go off on some crazy adventure that would last hours. At least, as long as the Munchlax didn't get hungry. Thinking about Pran, the Chimchar sighed, and gave a little smile. He remembered that he and Pran had been friends ever since they've been babies in the town of Odrava. Drifting off, Noiy eventually tripped over a small rock, and landed in the snow. Pran stopped; waited a few seconds, and turned around in time to see Noiy dusting snow off of his coat of shiny red fur. He smiled and said, "You still with me, Noiy?" He walked on, but had his head in a way that he could look back at Noiy.

"Heh, yeah..." Noiy stood there for a few seconds, before realizing that his friend was walking on without him. He sprinted on all for limbs, so he could catch up to Pran. When he did, he resumed his two legged stance, and asked him, "Are we almost there?" The Munchlax nodded and stopped pointing over a large rock that seemed to be their only obstacle that would hinder them a measurable amount. Other than that, the trek seemed easy enough. Pran started to move again, Noiy nodded and continued with his friend.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of treading through the snow and making chit-chat with each other, Noiy and Pran met face to face with the southern wall of the mountains that separates the small village-like town of Odrava from the rest of the world. Suddenly, a burst of happiness wiped across the face of Pran. "Look Noiy, over there!" he exclaimed. The Munchlax put his little legs - and his sense for finding food - into good use, and ran towards a rock wall. Mixed with the leafless trees were evergreen trees that prevailed against natures forces and adapted to the winters. Noiy noticed that, and something else. His ears perked, his eyes darting around in vigarous motions. They were not alone in the frozen field of snow and rocks.

"Pran, wait!" he dashed after his friend, flinging powder snow in many directions. Before the Munchlax could speak, he gaped head long at a Chimchar that was about to collide with him. With a 'Thwap' and some rolling, the pair ended up tumbling straight into a tree, with a pile of snow on top of them. Pran struggled from underneath Noiy, who seemed to be covering his friend from the snow. When he was able to squirm from under Noiy, Pran breathed heavily - mostly from the shock - and said, "Hey! What was that f-"

Noiy's hand lunged for the Munchlax's mouth, which stopped him from being any louder. The other hand went to his own mouth, and whispered, "Shh!". Noiy clambered over the pile of snow, and peaked his head out from the side of the tree. His ears, which were still perked upwards, captured the slightest noises. What he feared was slowly becoming a reality; this far south, there _were_ others, and these didn't seem to be too hospitable, rather the opposite.

Noiy dangerously moved his head ever farther past the tree that was blocking whatever was out there from himself and Pran. Just a little further and he could here voices... "... I told you to get the yellow berries, not the pink one, you worthless dolt!" the voice was distinctly feminine, with a cold and sharp tone to her words. Judging from what she was talking about, it sounded to Noiy like the berries would be the ever popular Aspear Berries. He gulped, and listened for any other voices.

"I'm quite sorry milady..." the second voice was male, who seemed to not be too confident with his prowess, and had obviously failed his duty. "But... there were no more Aspear Berries around!" Noiy was right. That figures. "I could only find scraps of the berries, on the ground..." Noiy turned back at Pran, who sat there with a blank face. He cocked his head to the side, and his partner dragged him to his standing. When Noiy returned to the conversation, the other voice had stepped in.

"... at's no excuse! The berries are everywhere! You couldn't have at least picked some Oran Berries for our warriors? We're in a war here, Caldrin." Warriors? War? Noiy was baffled. Caldrin seemed to be the second voice. Speaking of him, his words popped up.

"I'm so sorry, milady... I'm only an apprentice, you see, and-"

"No excuses! I'm tired of you constantly failing my orders!" the female voice cut in. Her tone was much sharper, as sharp as claws... The shadow of an arm rose upwards, and from the end of it, long claws shot forth from it. Noiy could have no more of this. He gulped, mustered up as much courage as he could, and pulled Pran with him.

"Stop right there!" The flame protruding form the back-end of Noiy flickered largly due to anxiousness, and somewhat of anger. He was frozen in place, with his own arm upwards, but Noiy still could survey the situation. Pran cowered behind him. After taking a few seconds to fully take it in, Noiy found his enemy; a female Sneasel, who was obviously ready to fight. Caldrin, the one who had failed his task, was a Duskull.

The Sneasel's eyes left the Duskull, trailed over the snow, and looked at Noiy. He hardly managed a gulp. The Sneasel - ravenous look in her eyes - screeched a deafening cry. and lounged at Noiy. He stared at his attacker, frozen in fear.

* * *

**Naede: Well, there you go! Please, click that little button. Please.**


End file.
